


Harmony

by helloshepard



Series: Renewal [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Minor Original Character(s), Other, Politics, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshepard/pseuds/helloshepard
Summary: Political work is exhausting, deadly as the battlefield, and not half as rewarding.





	1. Demarcation

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive crit are always appreciated!

“ _As the deadline for the Harmonex-Vivsa vote fast approaches, protests by both Pro and Non Remembrance groups have been reaching a boiling point. Approved protest areas on the Station have been booked for weeks in advance, with many campaigning to have other public areas approved for protesters. What else can we expect before the deadline?”_

“ _Far more fearmongering and propaganda—from both sides, I believe, Ollie. Everyone lost someone during the Reaper attacks, so everyone has a stake in this vote. Especially the ambassadors.”_

“ _From what I hear, protestors are gathering even now outside the complexes prior to the welcoming ceremony for the new geth ambassador. Is that correct?”_

“ _Yes. With Quarian Admiral Gerrel's retirement approaching within the next standard week, the geth have been anxious to allow Galen, their former ambassador, a shot at the vacant admiral's seat. This would leave the ratio of geth-quarians at one to one, assuming they bring another geth in to fill the newest ambassador's seat.”_

“ _Don't turn off your holo screens: quarian expert Nathan Rash is joining us after the break to discuss the new ambassador's chances of success in this political minefield...”_

* * *

 

Tali switched the news off.

On her part, Tali thought she was handling the situation well.

For what felt like the hundredth time that morning, she opened her most recent message from Legion and pressed 'play', ears struggling to pick out the subtle changes in tone in the geth's quiet voice as her eyes scoured the geth's body, looking for the smallest change in posture or the quickest raise of head paneling.

The message was short—barely two standard minutes, eighteen months of anticipation and longing condensed into one overwhelming statement.

Tali's heart pounded.

Barely five hours left. Five hours until _Legion_ arrived. Tali's hands shook as she hit 'replay'.

Her omni-tool chimed quietly. Tali let the message play as she looked over Nera's arrangement's for the day. It was a busy day, crammed full with appointments and meetings but for once, Tali appreciated hectic Citadel life.

She got to her feet slowly. Willing herself to shut off Legion's message, Tali reasoned that she would hear his voice in four hours and fifty seven minutes if the ship arrived on schedule.

After a moment of silence, Tali switched playback to 'repeat' and headed out the door.

The walk from her quarters to the embassy took only a minute, but was often delayed by the half-dozen security guards standing at attention, conducting numerous security checks as she walked.

Today, all but one guard was absent. Tali nodded at the guard—a diminutive human male armed with a rifle nearly as large as he was, dressed in a uniform that looked three sizes too large. She had only seen him twice before, and privately suspected he had been left while the senior guards made preparations for Legion's arrival.

The guard smiled, then fumbled with his rifle as he tried to salute. Tali carefully sidestepped the rifle barrel swinging at her as she keyed in her access code. She waved off the guard's awkward apology and stepped into the embassy.

* * *

_5 minutes earlier_

The atmosphere of tension in the joint geth-quarian embassy was almost palpable.

Despite being the only one presently _in_ the office, Nera'Yonna nar Liron could practically taste the anxiety—it was ever present, but had quickly escalated within the past week.

The sole non-ambassador in the embassy, Nera busied herself with the day's itinerary, scheduling a myriad of small events centered around one enormous meeting taking place on Landing Pad C.

The quarian had never imagined _this_ would be how she was spending the final months of her Pilgrimage: taking notes from the most powerful beings in the Citadel and getting the first ambassadors from Rannoch in over 300 years to their meetings in time.

Scrolling through her omni-tool, Nera glossed over an advertisement for high-content caffa with only _slight_ envy. She had temporarily merged her suit's programs with a geth during her Pilgrimage and came out better for it, but eating and drinking non-paste materials was so far into the future Nera did not dare dream of it.

Carefully, the quarian dragged appointments and meetings into their appropriate slots on the ambassador's respective schedules, allotting a good three standard hours in the early afternoon for the arrival of their newest ambassador and the departure of their current one.

Nera leaned back in her chair and checked the schedules one final time before transmitting them to the ambassadors. She closed her omni-tool and surveyed the embassy briefly, taking in the sharp, clean lines and freshly scrubbed floor.

The back door chimed and Nera's heart leapt as she heard the soft, distinctive steps of the geth ambassador entering, then coming to a stop in the doorway.

“Good morning, Nera'Yonna,” Galen said. “Your prompt delivery of the day's itinerary is appreciated.”

Nera grinned.

“Always a pleasure, ambassador.” Nera bit her lip, uncertain whether to continue. Then: “It has been a pleasure working with you, ambassador. I will miss you.”

To Nera's surprise, Galen reached out and squeezed her hand. The geth's hand easily enveloped Nera's in a cocoon of not-unwelcome synthetic warmth. Nera almost flinched at the sudden gesture, but Galen let go quickly, optic shuttering and looking downwards.

“I apologize.” Galen said. “That was an inappropriate action. We—I—will not do it again.”

“No—uh...” Nera trailed off, looking anywhere but the geth. “It was unexpected. That's all. I'm not—”

Internally, Nera cringed.

“I'm not _opposed_ to, er.”

“Interspecies relations.” Galen supplied.

“Yes. That.” Nera swallowed. “And I didn't think you were either, after you helped me with my suit, but, um.”

“Are you concerned with the timing of this action?”

“Yes!” Unconsciously, Nera checked her chrono. “Ambassador Zorah is supposed come in any minute and, well, I don't think she needs anything else on her plate because I know she's been tearing herself up about the new ambassador's arrival for days.”

“I understand.” Galen said. “However, I would like to speak with you before my departure. Privately.”

Nera's heart flip-flopped in her chest.

“Um. All right. Is the window between the appointment with the batarian emissary and the hanar preacher acceptable?”

Galen inclined her head. Her hands twitched as if she was about to touch Nera again, but she resisted the urge and let her hands drop to her side.

“I will see you then, Nera'Yonna.”

The quarian swallowed back a choked reply, then nodded quickly.

Galen left out the front door, shining navy armor a stark contrast against the bright morning light.

Letting out a long, relieved breath, Nera slumped against the chair and pulled up her omni-tool.

 


	2. Stand By Me

_“Here at the Citadel, political enthusiasts and history buffs alike are waiting anxiously for the arrival of the newest geth ambassador. Ambassador Legion vas Normandy traveled with Alliance hero Admiral Shepard during her mission to stop the Collectors from abducting colonists from the Terminus Systems. Results from a recent poll show a mere 30 percent of Citadel residents support Rannoch officially associating with Council worlds. 50 percent of residents surveyed prefer the quarians and geth continue their former status as unable to maintain an embassy on the Citadel, and 20 percent gave mixed answers. With this lack of support, what chances do you think Rannoch's representatives have at the Citadel?”_

“I want to go with you.”

An organic might have said ' _what?',_ a phrase used to give the speaker an extra few seconds to think.

But Galen was synthetic, not organic, and did not believe in the concept of stalling when she had an answer.

“You enjoy your work here.”

“I do!” Nera said. “I do. I like being in the center of it all, getting to know politics and finding out how to navigate the new fl—Rannoch. But...I've been thinking it's maybe time to go home. And since you're headed back to Rannoch, I figured, I might as well tag along on the one ship that's headed straight there.”

Galen's reply was concise.

“You want to come home for me.”

“Well...yes.” Nera bit her lip. “That too.”

“I am not going to say you cannot.” Galen replied. “But I ask that you consider what you are giving up.”

“I have!” Nera said. “I know I'm giving up a great opportunity but I think it's time I took what I learned and gave back to my planet. To my home.”

“I have one request to make.” Galen said.

“Anything.” Galen answered, and immediately regretted her words.

“I ask you truly consider what is at stake here before committing to end your Pilgrimage.” Galen moved as if to leave, stopping only when Nera stood. “Rannoch needs the best it can have.”

“I understand,” Nera said. “I do. I promise I'll think about it.”

Galen inclined her head.

“That is all I can ask.”

* * *

 

Tali's fingers hesitated above her omni-tool. Dispensing a nerve relaxant would certainly calm her, but the medication also exhausted her beyond measure.

Beside her, Galen radiated _calm._

The hanar missionary hummed, tentacles slowly shifting in the alien's suspended limbo.

“Is there a term you would like this one to clarify, Ambassador Tali'Zorah?”

“No thank you.” Tali said, pulling her hand away from her omni-tool. “I'm sure you understand the need for Rannoch's representatives to remain impartial.”

“You are not impartial.” Welcomes the Dread of the Light leaned forward, then withdrew, as if it was surprised by its abrupt bluntness. “This one understands the need to maintain allies within this station.”

“Then you understand we cannot allow your people to pass through our embassy because it is convenient.” Galen said simply. “To use the human phrase, allowing hanar religious representatives through our facility would cause more trouble than it is worth.”

“Esteemed ambassadors, this one offers you the support of the hanar in this delicate time. This one and Collects the Citizen's Zeal have cast our vote to this station's Council. We trust our leaders will guide us on a path—”

“So do we.” Tali said. “But Galen and I are trying to keep our religious beliefs separate from what is best for Rannoch—and the Alliance.”

Tali had not thought it was possible for a hanar to look dejected, but somehow, Welcomes the Dread of the Light did: its tentacles seemed to droop and its luminous body lost just a bit of its light.

“This one understands.” the hanar replied. “This one will respect your decision, ambassadors. We thank you for giving the hanar an audience.”

“Of course.” Galen moved to stand, and Tali followed suit. “Thank you for understanding our quandary.”

“This one understands the need to maintain your belief system.” Welcomes the Dread of the Light said. “We hope this will not impact our relationship in the long term.”

Galen inclined her head.

“The feeling is mutual, Missionary. Thank you for your time.”

After another ten minutes of pleasantries, Tali and Galen finally took their leave and exited the hanar religious compound and entered the lift, heading back to the geth-quarian embassy.

“That meeting went much faster than I anticipated,” Tali said. “And not just because we said 'no'. The hanar are not a species to take that lying down.”

“I agree.” Galen said. “I will advise the guards to double-check the credentials of any drell attempting to enter the embassy.”

“I'm sure that's not necessary.” Tali replied, leaning against the cool wall as it zoomed up, into another section of the Citadel. _“If_ the hanar are out to get us, they know to send an assassin with a little more...”

“Subtlety.” Galen supplied.

“Exactly.”

“Even so. I do not wish to put the safety of our staff at risk as we approach the Harmonex-Vivsa vote.”

Tali snuck a glance up at Galen. The geth's expression was guarded; to one who _didn't_ know a geth they would say Galen had no expression. But Tali could see the slightest hints of Galen's anxiety: the way her fingers twitched, or the way the geth's optic did not stray from her helmet, even when Tali looked away.

“I understand. We'll tell the guards right away.”

The next hours might have passed quickly for Galen, but for Tali, it was an exercise in protracted agony.

By the time they met up with Nera at the embassy landing pad, even her suit couldn't stop the cold sweat breaking out on her neck and shoulders.

“Tali.” Galen said, giving the quarian's wrist a brief squeeze. “It will be all right.”

“I know.” Tali said. “I know. I'm just nervous.”

Nera gestured to her omni-tool as they approached.

 _“Rannoch's Light_ experienced a minor engine malfunction as it approached the station.” Nera said. “Captain Shovas is taking it for another go around, just to make sure everything is okay.”

In the distance, Tali could see the ship: a repurposed cargo shuttle carefully painted and meticulously cleaned. _Rannoch's Light_ approached the landing pad, then pulled up and merged into a lane of equally gleaming ships filled with dignitaries and officials.

“I told the, er, welcoming committee we would be a few minutes late.” Nera said. “I didn't want them to have to wait up here any longer than necessary.”

“Good idea, Nera.” Galen said.

Tali glanced at the other quarian. Despite her helmet, Tali could see the younger woman practically fawning over their geth ambassador, though she was doing her best to hide it. Another time, she might have found it funny, or perhaps sweet. But not now, not when the subject of her attention was a two kilometers up in the air.

Slowly, the landing pad filled up with emissaries of nearly every species, nearly a dozen additional security guards, and the odd ambassador or two.

Even more slowly, _Rannoch's Light_ made its way down to the landing pad. Tali shifted in place, locking and unlocking her knees impatiently. Galen was utterly still beside her, and Nera continued to look anywhere but Galen.

Finally, Tali heard the airlock depressurize as steam hissed and vapor escaped into the thin atmosphere.

Anyone who _wasn't_ a geth, quarian, or volus looked slightly lightheaded, and more than one of the guards had already put on their face masks, letting in a welcome rush of rich, breathable air.

Unconsciously, Tali's shoulders straightened as the first group exited the ship—security, mostly geth, with the odd quarian mixed in.

As the geth security fanned out, the Citadel guards clutched their weapons a little tighter. Tali couldn't hate them for it—memories of Saren's invasion were still fresh and these geth looked nothing like impeccably clean, soft spoken Galen, who knew all the guard's schedules and their most-liked playlists and favorite food from Haru's.

These geth spoke with clicks and whirrs. The slight dance in their step as one moved around a guard told her it _knew_ the guard didn't care for it or its weathered blaster, but the geth had a mission and like all geth, would fight to the death to complete it.

Tali's breath caught in her throat as she heard footsteps on the landing ramp.

Legion looked _tired._

Of course. He had likely been online for the the duration of the journey, learning all he could about the dozens of political situations on the Citadel.

Galen tapped her arm.

Tali followed Galen through the scattered groups of people moving towards Legion, struggling to keep pace with the geth as her knees shook, threatening to give out as they got closer and closer.

The crowd parted for them, and suddenly Tali was waiting beside Galen as the navy synthetic murmured a greeting to her fellow geth.

Then Galen stepped away and it was all Tali could do to look up into Legion's optic.

They stood in silence for a moment, long enough that one of the volus dignitaries took it upon himself to cough obnoxiously. The curtain of anxiety fell, and Tali let out a quick breath before holding out her hands in a quiet gesture of welcome.

“Welcome to the Citadel, Legion.”


	3. Unanimous

_“If we_ _’re being entirely honest here? I don_ _’t think the Rannoch ambassadors stand a chance. I_ _’ve spent my career studying what we know about the geth and the quarians. Hubris—for those of you with translators,_ hubris _is a fatal flaw of pride. When will they feel comfortable asking for help from other Council races? The quarians certainly didn_ _’t think they had to when they built the geth._ _”_

* * *

 

Legion took her hands.

After months of waiting, of _longing,_ his hands were warmer, softer than she had remembered.

His head plating flared out, mimicking an organic's expression of surprise, then folded back in halfway to its usual position.

“I appreciate your welcome, Ambassador Tali'Zorah.”

Legion held her hands a second longer than was appropriate for standard greetings before pulling away to greet the other officials, speaking to them quietly. Self-assuredly.

Tali stood next to Nera and Galen, willing her heart to stop pounding _quite_ so hard. Certainly the geth on the platform could hear it.

She trailed along after Nera and Galen, who followed the other officials to one of many ambassadorial dining halls.

The extravagant dinner was purely for show, of course. None of Rannoch's representatives could eat, but that did not stop the servers from filling Tali's plate with something that looked ridiculously appetizing.

Her stomach grumbled, and Tali regretted not eating all day in favor of worrying about Legion. She snuck a glance to her right, past Galen and Nera, where Legion sat.

His plate was full of the same stuff, but Legion remained engrossed in conversation with a salarian emissary. For once, Tali thanked the ancestors for her helmet, and contented herself with watching Legion for the rest of the evening.

Not five minutes into her unsubtle spying, a hand on her shoulder jerked Tali out of her daydreams.

Tali jumped.

It was a volus. His name escaped her, but the markings on his suit identified him as _important._

“I apologize,” Tali said meekly. “Can I help you?”

“This gathering is outlasting its worth,” the volus said simply. “Would you care to join me outside?”

Something in his words made Tali believe she had little choice in the matter. She nudged Galen's shoulder and inclined her head towards the volus, and followed the smaller organic out the door.

“You do not trust me.” the volus said. It was a simple statement, not an accusation at all.

“I find things work best when my friends know where I'm going.”

“Indeed.”

They had a magnificent view: the Citadel's lights shining in perpetual twilight, marred only by the construction zones far off in the east. Tali leaned against the railing and looked down. Years of living on a liveship had conquered any fear of heights she might have had once, and the only thing Tali wondered as she stared at the curved ground miles below was how long it would take her to hit solid ground.

“I have been asked to bring a matter to your attention.”

“We do have someone to contact for those matters.” Tali retorted, then regretted her words as the volus ignored her completely.

“Our agents have acquired time sensitive information regarding an imminent attack on certain embassies within the Citadel.”

Tali's heart froze. She pushed away from the railing and turned to face the volus, forcing her hands _not_ to shake.

“You need to tell C-Sec. Tell the salarians. Tell—”

“We have.” the volus raised his hands. “C-Sec is taking the appropriate precautions. My—our—agents are concerned the source is from your embassy.”

“Don't you dare—why would you even say that?” she said. “What proof do you have?”   
“Nothing concrete,” the volus admitted. “Rumors, encrypted files my employer is decoding as we speak.”

Tali narrowed her eyes.

“Who are you?”

“Jaime Klof.”

Tali didn't believe for a second that was his real name.

“Who told you to tell me this?” Tali stepped forward, but the volus was already at the doorway, in sight of a dozen witnesses.

“You have a friend, Ambassador Tali'Zorah,” the volus said. “You would do well not to forget that.”

Tali slunk back to her seat.

“What was that about?” Galen asked.

“I'll tell you later.” Tali muttered, looking at her new plate. “What's this?”

“An Earth creation. 'Chicken parmesan'.”

“Hm. Is it a main course, or dessert?”

Galen shrugged.

“Analysis of its components suggests it is a main course, but organics have been known to eat stranger things for dessert.” Curious, Galen poked the malleable, golden-white material with her fork. “I will ask one of the humans.”

While Galen made her inquiries, Tali was left to wonder about her recent encounter with her 'friend'. She glanced around the table, hoping to be discreet, but the volus was nowhere to be seen.

Legion staring caught her eye. Tali's heart leapt and she nodded at the geth before looking back at her plate, hoping he could see her grin.

“It is dinner,” Galen announced. “Its origins lie within Earth's Italian-American cultures.”

Tali eyed the plate once more.

“If you say so.”

Only half-listening to Galen's description of Earth's past cultures, Tali continued studying the other guests. They were nearly all non-humans—the Earth ambassador and her aide were seated at the far end, but they were in the small minority. The majority, by Tali's calculation, seemed to consist of salarians, volus, and quarian. Geth and C-Sec lurked in the shadows, and Tali couldn't help but wonder if their heavy presence was due to Jaime Klof—or if it was mere standard operating procedure.

“Ambassador Zorah?”

Ilum Ewano, one of the salarian dignitaries, was speaking.

“We were discussing the ramifications of Rannoch being cohabited by quarians and geth, Ambassador Zorah. Do you have any insights on this?”

Tali was vaguely aware of the room falling silent.

She offered a nervous laugh.

“You'd have to be a little more specific. I could talk for _days_ about how we have been adjusting.”

“Fair enough.” Ewano said. “How will the geth's presence change your relationships with other quarians? Over time, do you believe it will become culturally acceptable to have a relationship with a synthetic?”

Were it not for her suit’s temperature regulation, Tali was certain her face would be aflame.

She coughed nervously, opening her mouth to reply, but all that came out was:

“Um.”

“I apologize.” Ewano held up her hands. “I expect everyone to think about the same things I do.”

“If I may,” Galen said. Tali leaned back, thankful the geth had taken the spotlight off of her. “I believe that over time, quarian-geth relationships will become commonplace. No more strange than seeing an interspecies relationship involving any other races.”

“And the geth—you—being synthetics wouldn't affect this at all?” Tali suspected Ewano was asking out of harmless curiosity, but Galen was bristling all the same.

“No more than a turian and a human.” Galen said icily. “Interspecies relationships have never been hampered by an ability—or lack thereof—to reproduce.”

Apparently unbothered by Galen’s tone, Ewano nodded enthusiastically.

“Of course.  How do you think your species can bridge the cultural gaps present? Do you think Rannoch might be a prime example in the decades to come of interspecies relations and hospitality?”

Galen stiffened. Tali shot a look at Legion.

“Anything our lives on Rannoch have to teach us will come in time,” Legion said. “We—I—do not wish to over-speculate, at risk of missing critical development points in our relationship with our neighboring species.”

“Absolutely understandable.” Ewano said. “If a position for an anthropologist is ever needed on Rannoch, I would…well, I suppose I would be far too old at the time, but it would be a fascinating experience.”

“We would be open to discussing the issue at a time it becomes relevant.” Legion said, and Tali sighed.

“Excellent,” Ewano said. “Have you considered alternative methods to recording and keeping data? The STC has been working on new storage devices in anticipation of the H-V Votes, but I am sure I can get you a trial one…”


	4. Expiration Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, a huge thank-you to everyone who commented and asked when this would be updated. I am the worst at putting out updates in a timely manner, and life hasn't helped with that at all.

_“But don_ _’t you think we deserve to give them a chance? Both Ambassador Tali_ _’Zorah and Ambassador Legion were instrumental in helping Commander Shepard defeat the Collectors_ and _the Reapers. What they can offer the Council worlds may far exceed the drawbacks._ _”_

Thankfully, the conversation petered out from there, and Tali was left to entertain the few ambassadors who remained interested in small talk.

Despite her earlier embarrassment, thoughts of the mysterious volus remained at the forefront of Tali’s mind. She could not help but sneak furitive glances at both Nera and Galen, hating herself as she did.

Surely neither of them could be involved in an attack. Galen was leaving tomorrow, and Nera already had one boot out the door.

Trying to be subtle, she leaned over to Galen.

“Meet me at the embassy as soon as we’re done. Tell Nera and Legion for me? Please?”

To her credit, Galen’s existing minimal expression of interest in the food did not change. The geth simply nodded, then turned to Nera and Legion, quietly relaying Tali’s message.

The dinner did not—could not—conclude with the ambassadors finishing their meals, but eventually, Nera, Tali, Legion, and Galen were the only ones left in the banquet hall.

Trying to calm her nerves, Tali forced herself to smile. Legion was staring at her still, fingers twitching ever-so subtly. Tali badly wished she could hold his hands again without repercussion.

“I guess here’s a good a place as any.” Tali said quickly.

Tali forced her hands into her lap. “I was approached by a volus earlier tonight. He told me about an imminent attack on Citadel embassies, but he claimed people from _our_ embassy were responsible.  He had no proof, and has already alerted C-Sec to the threat.”

For a moment, silence reigned supreme while the geth composed their thoughts and Nera and Tali fidgeted.

Finally, Nera spoke up.

“Well, obviously he’s wrong.”

“I know _that_ ,” Tali snapped, and immediately felt guilty. “The question is: what do we do about it—the allegations and threat to our safety?”

“Two options are possible,” Legion said carefully. “We may act as if we know nothing of the threat, while internally preparing for attack. Alternatively, we may start combating these accusations directly.”

“Before we make a decision,” Tali said. “I would like to go back to the embassy to try and learn who that volus was. It would be stupid of us to make a choice if he was just trying to stir trouble up.”

Galen nodded.

“What was his name again?”

“Jamie Klof.”

“We should split up.” Nera suggested. “Galen and I can head back one way, and Tali and Legion can go a different route. You know—in case there’s anyone looking for us. Or I can go with Tali and Galen can go with Legion! Or—”

“That’s a great idea, Nera.” Though the other quarian could not see it, Tali smiled encouragingly. “Why don’t Legion and I stop by the ambassadorial residences on the way and check in with security?”

She glanced at Legion. “If that’s okay with you?”

Legion inclined his head. For the life of her, Tali could not discern his mood, but she stood anyway.

“We’ll leave first. See you in a bit.”

Nera waved nervously, and Galen and Legion exchanged goodbyes before the taller geth caught up to her.

The two walked in silence for a moment before Tali spoke.

“I have to admit, Legion, this isn’t how I imagined our reunion going.”

“The thought is mutual.” Legion said, turning to look at a passing security guard. “We did not properly anticipate the ramifications our existence on this Station would have.”

Tali felt her shoulders stiffen.

“It’s not you, Legion. At least, I don’t think it is.” She paused, sidestepping a pair of ambassadors caught up in _extremely_ delicate negotiations. “None of this was your fault.”

Legion keyed open the door to the apartment complex.

It was far larger than anything Tali had ever lived in before: complete with a state of the art food processor, cleansing stations, and multiple offices for any future ambassadors Rannoch might have. Tali pressed her hand against the security screen, painfully aware Legion had not replied.

“No matter what though,” she said finally. “I’m glad you’re here.”

 Legion’s head plating lifted, then flattened against his head.

“Appreciated.” Legion said, then looked down. “Tali…?”

Tali felt his hand brush across her wrist, trailing across her fingers.

“Yes?”

“I am unsure how to articulate my confusion.”

Surprised, Tali looked up at the geth. Though his hand hadn’t left hers, Legion was still looking at the ground.

“What’s wrong?”

“I no longer know what we are.” When he seemed unwilling to elaborate, Tali gestured to the geth.

“You mean you and the rest of the geth?”

“No. Myself and you.”

“Oh.” Tali lifted her hand, and the screen beeped. Legion withdrew his own hand from hers quickly—almost too quickly, Tali thought.

“I’m not…I’m not sure where your stance on this is.” Tali said. “But I do know I missed you. A lot.”

“I missed you as well.” Legion’s voice seemed…softer. Almost sad. “Rannoch is not the same without you.”

“Tonight, would you like to stay with me?” Tali asked. “Only if you want to, of course.”

“Yes.”

Legion’s word choice seemed more stilted than usual, but Tali could not think of a way to bring it up. Instead, she squared her shoulders and headed towards the embassy, with Legion at her side.

The walk to the embassy was short, and before she really had a chance to enjoy taking a stroll with Legion, they had arrived.

Tali stepped into the front office.

“Where is Galen?”

Nera looked up from her omni-tool.

“She stopped to talk to a guard about additional security and said she would be back in five minutes.” Nera hesitated. “It’s been almost ten. I wasn’t sure what to do, if I should call you, or…”

“We will send her a message.” Legion said. Almost immediately, he added:

“Galen is returning. The guard was delayed breaking up a dispute over a meal.”

Nera sighed.

“Good.”

The other quarian’s relief was blindingly obvious, and Tali wondered if others saw herself and Legion through the same lens. Trying to put the thought out of her head, Tali took a seat.

“Jamie Klof. Did you find anything about him?”

“No.” Nera turned back to her omni-tool. “No scandocs or information about anyone with that name on the Citadel.”

Nera scratched her helmet.

“Do you think it’s the Shadow Broker?”

Tali and Legion exchanged glances. Nera looked hopefully at Tali, then at Legion, and Tali imagined the quarian’s mind had been made up—no matter what they said.

“No,” Tali said, but made a mental note to contact Liara as soon as she could. “The Shadow Broker isn’t in the hadbit of giving away information for free.”

She imagined Nera frowning, perturbed by the hole in her idea.

“The probability of Klof being an agent for the group that’s planning to attack the embassies seems a little more likely.” Tali added. “And he came posing as a friend in order to get our trust.”

“The warning was not necessary.” Legion said. “Klof’s plan would likely have worked if we had known nothing  about it.”

“Maybe,” Nera said, pulling up a vid on her omni-tool. “Or maybe he’s a part of the Non-Remembrance divide. Getting the quarians and geth on the Citadel was a big step for the ones who want are pro-unity. The ones that favor sovereignty and separation definitely don’t see it that way.”

“They stand to gain from our destruction.” Legion said.

“Or our downfall.” Nera added. Tali supposed the younger quarian had put thoughts of a holovid-inspired conspiracy with secret agents lurking around every corner to rest.

Tali jumped as the door hissed open.

“I apologize for being late.” Galen said, moving to stand by Legion. “Officer Karcer has agreed to add additional shifts around our embassy for the next standard week. He also reported seeing a volus matching Klof’s description near the embassy within the last 72 hours.”

Tali lifted a head to her helmet, feeling a headache at the base of her skull. She sensed Legion shift his position, hesitating for a split second, before he moved to sit next to her.

She appreciated it.

“We feel the best course of action is the present one.” Legion said. “Confronting public accusations that have not yet been made will only lead to distrust and hatred.”

“I agree with Legion.” Tali said.

Nera still looked uncomfortable, wringing her hands and fidgeting with her suit.

“Nera?”

The younger quarian jumped.

“I know you’re not officially an ambassador,” Tali said gently. “But you’ve got more experience working with people from the Citadel than most quarians. What do you think?”

“I think we should tell them.” Nera said quickly. “They deserve to know about the threats that are being made, and we don’t get to make those choices about who gets to know and who doesn’t. it’s not our place.”

“I agree with Nera.” Galen said. “Though I am leaving tomorrow, I feel we owe it to the people on this station to warn them.”

“I see your point.” Tali admitted, and Legion nodded.

“What if we compromised?” Nera asked. “If we sent an encrypted message to C-Sec warning them about the danger to embassies, but didn’t tell them it was from us?”

“That seems feasible.” Galen said. “We can send the message from here. It will take some time before their officers discover who sent it.”

“How long will that take?”

“A minute at the most.” Galen was already pulling up a message screen. It glowed a dim green against her polished armor. “’Short and sweet’, as the humans say.”

“Short and sweet,” Tali said to herself. “I hope so.”


End file.
